


Are You To Any Good

by Rubinia



Category: Alien Series, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Charlie Holloway death, Consequences, Fire, Gen, Guilt, HACCP, Technology, it doesn't help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinia/pseuds/Rubinia
Summary: Meredith Vickers did her best to protect the starship she was in charge of from the biohazard. Getting her hands dirty and drawing a devoted wife on edge of insanity, true, but the risk was not worth taking. Was there other way to deal with the problem? Would it work? Is a sprocket wheel the answer for all human doubts  and who really's on charge, then?





	Are You To Any Good

Naked flame. Orange and yellow merging spheres. Rapture breath-like roar of escaping air. Dense, oily, hateful smell of burnt-out fuel. Elusive ripples curved in transparent air-texture were so gentle, so painful. Grasp of heat and neverfading, harsh susurrus of living flame struggleing against far colder air. It has become a second heartbeat of hers. New smells came forth, each one more revolting and causing breath taken. Seconds became flexible, moment lasted forever.

"I did what I had to." - said in tense, uncomfortable voice. She wasn't a type of woman who makes excuses. When she lowered fair-hair head the burden seemed to be unliftable, but ice-blue eyes were fixed on smoking remains and through the misty, terror look a spark of determination gleamed. Mirrors of the soul. She dropped the flamethrower with stiff fingers.

"He gave me no other choice."

 

* * *

  
  
"You could have stopped him. I know it." iron tones vibrated in her voice. Stern look of doubtless eyes was piercing the android in close-to material manner. "You bastard, you could."

"He wouldn't be let onboard. In any case Dr. Halloway would meet his death, perhaps in more gruesome way."

Vickers flinched. She grimaced in abhorrend shape of sourly-bitter smile.  
"You're so damn sure about it." She leaned, bringing her face closer, almost in nose-to-nose fashion.  
"But you can't tell."

"Should you want me to perform immediate action anytime, all you need is to command, Miss Vickers." he said in voice of calm, ready servitude.  
He enjoyed the look of her eyes for a moment. She's getting soft, apparently. He indulged in an almost unexisting mouth-corners smile.  

"Cut off the advert soundbite." she warned. "Get out. Now. And remember: you won't tell."

He courtasily bowed a head and left the room.

 

* * *

  
  
"Now how is that she's on ship?!" Meredith Vickers grew furious. Her white, flawless teeth glimmered in the sharp light of fluorescents.  
"Where the hell all quarantine procedures were? Sanitary caution?"  
Something in her posture indicated close affinity to a mantis. Tensed, young and strong muscles of a slender body brought a feline charm about her. One could say that stressful situations actually do much good to enhance a physical beauty of a woman.

  
"It's unique example. She's pregnant." he assured with his best comforting voice. He related to facts, but intence vibre in his words made them feel highly personal.  
For a short while Vickers looked confused. What an interesting mixture in addition to her stark anger.

  
"Can't be. She's sterile."

  
"Apparently she's not. It's perfectly normal pregnancy with good prospects." he lied frankly. But a shade of contempt reflected in his eyes briefly. His composure was adamant. Souless he could be, he was able to feel superior. But people sometimes have mysterious insight. Instinct-inducted propper view on things. He sometimes pondered whether old civilisations had a material reason of their believes.

Especially Ancient Grecians amused him with well-targeted idea of white-bleeding superior beings who never cease to live, forever young and alive. That's how they portrated their gods. Then again, Peter Weyland has been always proud of his vast knowledge and snobbish taste in classical heritage of Europe. What an irony.

   
"It can't be normal." snapped Meredith. She straightened her back and traced a line of her thoughts with restless, keen eye, staring into nothingness.  
"You'll terminate it. No excuses. No human rights here. It's a cancer and must be dealt properly. It's a disease got in outer space." She bit her lips and involuntarly clenched both fists. Clear blue eyes fixed on David's face and it was as if Meredith just now noticed his presence.  
"Why am I explaining it to you? Answer." Vickers demanded in the best millitary-order traditions.  
  
  
"Because you wish me to explain it onward to Dr Shaw. You don't want her to suffer another trauma." said the android effordlessly.  
Be carefull what you wish. You may not get it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to any movie, concept nor character, I just make fan-fiction for entertainment purpose with no cash gain out of anything. The plain text is my work.


End file.
